La Marionnette du Diable
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE, AxU / RxR. Quand une simple fois se transforme en un cercle vicieux... Comment s'en sortira-t-il et surtout... y arrivera-t-il...
1. Prise de conscience

**La Marionnette du Diable**

**Titre :** La Marionnette du Diable

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing :** surprise !

**Raiting :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer : **je les aurais un jour je les aurais ! oO (rêve toujours !)

**Note de l'auteur :** je dois vous prévenir que ma fic est… euh comment dire… chaotique !!! ^^'' je passe souvent d'un extrême à l'autre, vous comprendrez en lisant !! lol ! ne m'en voulez pas ! *ton suppliant* Mais malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_**Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience **_

Je ne me rappelle plus comment cela avait commencé. Enfin si ! Je m'en souviens. Ce que je ne me rappelle plus c'est comment on en était arrivé là. Je me demande même si je l'ai su un jour. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas savoir. Sa présence à mes côtés, son corps contre le mien me suffisait peut-être simplement. Même le fait de n'être qu'un « coup » de temps en temps – souvent – me suffisait. Je sais, c'est lamentable, mais c'était ma façon à moi de me dire que j'étais quelque chose pour lui. Que je n'étais pas qu'Uruha, un guitariste, un ami. Que j'étais aussi Atsuaki, celui qui lui donnait son corps, son cœur… Même s'il ne prenait que mon corps. J'étais conscient de ce que j'étais pour lui. J'étais conscient que je le partageais avec d'autres, hommes ou femmes. Je le savais… mais je l'aimais. Ce que je savais également mais ne voulais admettre, c'est qu'un jour je souffrirais de cette relation. Je repoussais inconsciemment l'échéance. Mais elle avait fini par arriver. Je la fuyais mais elle m'avait rattrapé. Cette fois-ci je devais l'admettre : je souffrais de cette relation. Je voulais plus. J'en avais marre d'être dominé par mes sentiments, mon envie irrépressible de me sentir vivant dans ses bras, de me sentir exister pour lui. Je me refusais à n'être qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Je devais arrêter. Il le fallait, pour moi. Dorénavant, je refuserais. Ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres, sa chaleur, son corps… je refuserais tout ça, je me l'interdirais. Je devais me désintoxiquer de cette drogue si douce. C'étai décidé et rien ne me ferait changé d'avis.

Je continuais cependant à me poser des questions. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi ? Etait-il au courant des sentiments que je lui portais ? L'avait-il deviné ? Si c'était le cas, s'il s'était moqué de moi, il le paierait. Je lui ferais amèrement regretté de s'être servi de moi. Mais si au contraire il ignorait tout ? Que ferais-je ? Pourrait-on redevenir comme avant comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Dans les deux cas, de toute façon, il s'était servi de moi comme d'un jouet. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. Et ça je ne l'acceptais pas. Je ne l'acceptais plus. D'autres questions me taraudaient. Arriverais-je à m'en passer ? A me passer de lui ? De son corps, du plaisir qu'il me procurait, de l'attention qu'il me portait durant ces instants, durant ces nuits entières où il me faisait l'amour ? Où il me possédait ? Ce serait dure, même très dure d'oublier ce que je ressentais en ces instants… Mais l'important n'était pas d'oublier mais de résister à cette attraction, à cette emprise qu'il a sur moi. L'amour est un sentiment bien cruel… surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé. Atsuaki, tu as toujours été trop sensible. C'est ce qui te perdra. C'est ce qui t'as perdu. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça va changer. Tout va changer.

Je poussais la porte du studio avec dix minutes de retard. Quand j'entrais, ils relevèrent tous la tête. Ils ne dirent rien mais je pouvais lire le reproche silencieux dans leurs yeux.

-**Désolé… J'ai eu un… petit problème.**

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Le problème en question étant une certaine prise de conscience et les réflexions qui s'ensuivirent.

-**Et tu as réussi à le régler****?**_, _s'enquit Reita.

-**Oui, c'est bon…**

Du moins pour le moment. Ce qu'il adviendrait après, je ne savais pas.

-**Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va commencer**, annonça Kai.

Je posais mes affaires et attrapais ma guitare avant de me mettre à ma place habituelle. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et rien que le fait de savoir ses yeux noirs posés sur moi déclenchait des frissons dans tout mon corps. Comment faisait-il pour déclencher autant de sensations avec si peu de chose ? Je ne poussais pas ma réflexion plus avant et me concentrais sur le morceau qu'on répétait. Plusieurs fois je le sentais se rapprocher de moi comme il le faisait souvent lors de nos solos mais aujourd'hui, dès qu'il faisait mine de venir vers moi, je me rapprochais de Reita, m'éloignant de lui. Pourtant, Dieu sait que mon cœur et mon corps réclamaient sa présence, sa proximité. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne leur céderais pas. Je voyais par moment le regard interrogateur de Reita mais aussi la parfaite incompréhension d'Aoi, son air dépité. Ne pas céder.

Durant toute la répète, je faisais bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard, 'était son arme la plus redoutable, ce qui me faisait le plus peur car c'était ce à quoi j'étais le plus sensible. Après ses caresses, cela va sans dire. C'est pourquoi je concentrais toute mon attention sur ma guitare et me laissais porter par la mélodie. Enfin, la pause arriva.

-**Uru…,** commença Aoi.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-**J'vais fumer une clope.**

Et je sortais. J'entendis Reita me suivre.

-**T'es sur que t'as réglé ton problème****?**, me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais étonné.

-**Beh oui pourquoi ?**

-**Je sais pas tu te comportes bizarrement aujourd'hui, surtout avec Aoi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous êtes plus proches que ça d'habitude…**

-**Oui, un peu trop même**, murmurais-je.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Non rien.**

-**Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

-**…**

Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi, interrogatif. Je laissais échapper un soupir et m'appuyais à la rambarde.

-**Bon, comme tu veux…**

Il écrasé sa cigarette et commença à rentrer.

-**Rei, attends…**

Les mots étaient sortis sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais besoin d'en parler et je savais que Reita serait le plus à même de me comprendre, parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Il revint vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-**Tu sais Reita, il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas à propose de moi…**

-**C'est-à-dire ?**

-**A propos d'Aoi… Tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose…**

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

-**Eh bien… ce n'est pas facile à dire… Je… j'avais des sentiments pour Aoi.**

Je rougis de ma révélation. Cela me faisait tellement étrange d'en parler. Je tournais la tête pour voir sa réaction. Il souriait.

-**Ca, tu vois, ça fait un moment que je m'en doutais !**

-**Qu… Quoi ? Comment ?**

-**Enfin Uru, ça fait longtemps que je te connais maintenant, il y a certaines choses que je suis capable de décrypter !**

-**…**

-**Mais cela n'explique pas ton comportement étrange… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé****?**

-**Eh bien, tu te rappelles pour mon anniversaire ?**

-**Euh oui. Attends ça remonte à… plus de trois mois maintenant… Et alors ?**

-**Tu te souviens de la fin de la soirée ?**

-**Oui. Kai, Ruki et moi on est parti. Aoi était resté un peu plus longtemps pour t'aider à ranger un peu si je me souviens bien… Pourquoi ?**

-**Eh bien… disons que…**

Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment gênant !

-**Que quoi ?**

-**Que… qu'on n'a pas fait que ranger…**

-**Comment ça vous… Oh !**

-**…**

-**Tu veux dire que vous…**

-**Hmm hmm…**

-**Je vois… Et c'est pour cette raison que tu agis ainsi maintenant ? M'enfin, ça remonte à… A moins que… Tu… Vous… continué ?!**

Je baissais la tête.

-**Ah ! D'accord… Euh… Et qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ?**

-**Disons que j'ai eu une prise de conscience.**

-**Laquelle ?**

-**Que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui. Qu'un coup. Qu'il se servait de mon corps. Ca ne me gênait pas au début mais je m'étais juste voilà la face. Je l'aime Rei. Tu comprends ? Je suis amoureux de lui ! Et je ne veux plus être qu'une poupée entre ses mains…**

-**Je comprends… Ne t'inquiètes pas Uru, je comprends tout à fait. Tu ne lui en a pas parlé je suppose ?**

-**Non… Je sais que sinon je ne pourrais pas résister…**

-**C'est si fort que ça ?**

-**Tu n'imagines même pas.**

-**… Bon on continuera la discussion plus tard, ils vont nous attendre. Ca va aller ?**

-**Oui, t'inquiète… Rei ?**

-**Oui ?**

-**Merci…**

Il sourit.

-**Pas de quoi ! A quoi ça sert les amis ?!**

On prit la direction de la salle. En parler m'avait fait du bien. Surtout en parler à Reita, c'était important pour moi. On reprit la répète et je dus supporter sa présence jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, ce fut fini, je rangeais mes affaires, seul, quand mon sang se glaça et mon cœur s'affola. Deux bras enserraient ma taille…

..........  
_Voilà c'est le premier chapitre ^^ c'est à partir de cette fic que j'ai commencé à m'améliorer, 'fin de mon point de vue é_è ! ^^ dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez =P_


	2. Révolte

**Note : **Je pense que je vais me répéter (me fait vieille moi je radote O_O) mais merci pour les reviews ! ^^

_**Chapitre 2 : Révolte**_

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé quand j'arrivais chez moi. Après la journée qu'il s'était écoulée, il avait osé ! Il n'avait donc rien compris ?! J'étais assailli par une quantité d'émotions que je n'arrivais même plus à les différencier. Colère, incompréhension, tristesse, trouble, envie… J'avais la sensation que j'allais exploser sous ce trop plein. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, tentant vainement de me calmer mais la scène me revint malgré moi en mémoire. Je fermais les yeux…

~ _Flash back_ ~

_Deux bras enserraient ma taille. Je me figeais. Non c'était impossible. Il n'aurait pas l'intention de … Mes pensées furent interrompues par ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, savourant l'instant, avant de me ressaisir et de me libérer pour le repousser._

_-__**NON !,**__ criais-je._

_Il me regard, étonné, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps. Je reculais mais il s'avança et m'attrapa par le poignet, m'attirant presque brutalement à lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant sauvagement, tandis que la main qu'il avait passé sur mes reins me pressait contre lui. Ces sensations étaient tellement grisantes que j'aurais pu facilement y succomber. Mais ma révolte grondait et je me débattais tant qu'il finit par lâcher prise._

_-__**J'ai dit non**__**!**__, haletais-je._

_-__**Non ?**_

_-__**Non.**_

_Je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la porte. Au moment où je l'ouvrais, il la referma d'un coup sec, me retourna et me plaque contre la porte, pressant son bassin contre le mien. J'étouffais un gémissement, il ne gagnerait pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Il fit glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire avant de me regarder avec un regard lubrique et aguicheur. _

_-__**Non, t'est sur ?**_

_-__**Oui !**_

_Il pressa un peu plus son bassin contre le mien et se frotta langoureusement à moi._

_-__**Pourtant d'habitude, tu aimes bien ça…**_

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tout et je le repoussais brutalement. _

_-__**J'aime bien ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais en sentiments ? Qui es-tu pour oser prétendre savoir ce que j'aime et n'aime pas ? Lâche-moi !**_

_Et je suis parti, claquant la porte derrière moi, les larmes aux yeux…_

_~ Fin du Flash back ~_

Je rouvris les yeux. Les larmes coulaient. Les sensations que j'avais ressenti étaient tellement fortes, tellement agréables. Comment arriverais-je à m'en passer ? Déjà cette sensation de manque qui me tenaillait. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se quittait. Ce n'était que maintenant que je me rendais compte à quel point il me possédait. Mais j'avais eu une réponse. Son comportement de tout à l'heure confirmait le fait qu'il jouait avec moi, sciemment. Il le paiera. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais je lui ferais payer…

L'énervement, la colère – la haine même – avaient pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Tant et si bien que je tournais dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de me calmer. L'eau qui cascadait sur mon corps était apaisante, douce… Les caresses de ses mains, de ses lèvres… Je donnais un violent coup de poing dans la paroi puis arrêtais l'eau. Je sortais et me passais une serviette autour des hanches. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'obsède à ce point ? Je m'assis au bord de mon lit et me prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidais à m'habiller. Un jean, une chemise que je ne boutonnais même pas. La flemme ! Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine tout en m'essuyant les cheveux quand on sonna. Je me dirigeais en râlant dans l'entrée puis ouvris la porte. Aoi…

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux****?**, demandais-je froidement en jetant ma serviette sur un guéridon.

-**Je…**

Il se retourna mais s'arrêta net, fixant mon torse laissé à découvert par ma chemise ouverte. Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être la fermer…

-**Alors ? Pourquoi t'es là ?,**m'énervais-je tout en boutonnant ma chemise.

Nous nous faisions face maintenant. Il me fixait, mon impatience grandissait.

-**Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…**

-**Ah ! Tiens c'est nouveau ça maintenant**_** !, **_fis-je avec un sourire cynique.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et pris la télécommande pour zapper sur les chaînes.

-**Uruha…**

-**QUOI ?! Oui tu es désolé, je sais, j'ai compris, j'ai entendu. Ce que TOI tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu ne seras jamais assez désolé pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ! **

Je me relevais et me mettais face à la fenêtre. Poussant un soupir, je me retournais. Il me regardait, avec un air peiné. Bien sur Aoi ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir… Je croisais les bras.

-**C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?**_**, **_demandais-je froidement.

-**Je…**

-**Bien !,**le coupais-je. **Dans ce cas, tu m'excuses mais j'ai des trucs à faire… Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin non ?**

Il baissa la tête puis s'en alla. Je laissais ma rage s'évacuer, prenant un coussin et l'envoyant à travers le salon. Il atterrit sur le miroir accroché au mur dans l'entrée qui tomba et se brisa.

-**Et merde ! Génial ! Sept ans de malheur…**, fis-je en soupirant.** J'avais bien besoin de ça tiens !**

Je n'avais plus qu'à tout ramasser… sans me couper de préférence. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je lui pardonnerais. C'était inévitable…

Je me tournais et me retournais sans cesse dans mon lit. Pas moyen de m'endormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux, des images me venaient, telles des flashs, elles passaient si rapidement que j'en avais la tête qui tournais. Pourquoi son air peiné me touchait tant alors que je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un masque destiné à m'amadouer, à me faire plier… Je le savais, je le connaissais, j'avais déjà testé et il avait gagné. Parfois il m'arrivait même de me demander s'il était humain… Absurde. Quoique… Son comportement, ses sautes d'humeur, ses yeux, sa beauté… démoniaque… Arrête Atsuaki ! Tu par en plein délire là ! Aoi n'est pas un démon, il ne s'appelle pas Lucifer que je sache ! A la rigueur dans la hiérarchie des Enfers, le rôle qui lui conviendrait le mieux serait celui de Pan, Roi des incubes… Oh là, les insomnies ne me réussissent pas, je débloque complètement ! Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. N'y-a-t-il pas moyen d'arrêter cette machine à penser que j'ai à la place du cerveau ? Si au moins j'avais des pensées censées. J'ai l'impression que je vais finir par devenir fou… J'éclatais de rire, j'imaginais les gros titres : « Il voit des démons partout : Uruha interné ! », « L'enfer aux trousses ! » ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça. Depuis… Je fronçais les sourcils et me rembrunis. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce soir là. Aoi était venu me rapporter ma veste que j'avais oublié au studio, on avait bu un ou deux verres et on avait bien rigolé… jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse dans mon lit. En y repensant, je me demande s'il n'avait pas prémédité son coup. Je revois encore l'éclat brillant de ses yeux, un éclat de convoitise… A chaque fois d'ailleurs… Mon cœur se serra. Je me levais et me posais devant la télé pour regarder un DVD. Si je ne dormais pas, autant faire quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit et me change les idées. Par bonheur – par chance ? – je finis par m'assoupir sur le canapé.

…

_Son regard de braise se pose sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Que fait-il là ? Comment est-il entré ? Je me rends compte que je suis sur mon lit, attaché. Mais que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ? La panique commence à s'emparer de ma conscience tandis que je le vois sourire en me regardant. C'est alors que je réalise. Je suis sur mon lit, attaché… et nu ! Il me parle mais je n'entends qu'à moitié ce qu'il me dit._

_-__**A moi… tu m'appartiens Atsuaki… tu ne pourras m'échapper…**_

_-__**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Libère moi ! Suguru !**__, hurlais-je._

_Il rigole et s'installe à califourchon sur moi, commençant à me caresser. Je pleure. Puis il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmure…_

_-__**On n'échappe pas au Diable Atsuaki…**_

…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur. J'étais toujours sur le canapé. J'attendais que mon rythme cardiaque se calme. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer. Un rêve. Conséquence de mes pensées tordues. Je regardais l'heure. J'allais encore être en retard. Je me dépêchais de me préparer tandis qu'une phrase résonnait encore dans mon esprit.

«_ On n'échappe pas au Diable Atsuaki… _»…

_(J'adore c'te phrase... oui oui je sais... commentaires HS... je m'en vais ^^''''' à la prochaine 333)_


	3. Lunatique

_**Chapitre 3 : Lunatique…**_

En arrivant au studio, j'étais encore bouleversé par mon rêve. Les images me revenaient, me hantaient. C'était tellement réel. Etait-ce réellement un rêve ? Oui, bien sur… Je crois… J'entrais dans la salle et pour une fois je n'étais pas le dernier.

-**Désolé pour le retard**, m'excusais-je.

-**T'inquiètes pas, t'es pas le dernier aujourd'hui**, me rassura Kai.

-**Ah ?**

Je remarquais effectivement qu'Aoi n'était pas là.

-**C'est bizarre… Bon d'accord c'est jamais le premier arrivé mais il est rarement à ce point en retard…**, intervint Ruki.

-**Hmm…**, me contentais-je de répondre.

-**Tu sais ce qu'il a ?**, me demanda Ruki.

Je relevais la tête, étonné. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Comment le saurais-je en plus…

-**Non !**, répondis-je sur la défensive. **Comment veux-tu que je sache ?**

-**Ben, vous êtes plutôt proches… Je pensais qu'il aurait pu te prévenir…**

-**Et bien non ! Il ne m'a rien dit Ruki ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas si proche que ça d'Aoi ! Excusez-moi…**

Je me levais et sortais. J'en avais marre que le fait qu'Aoi et moi étions « proches » me soit toujours rappelé. Cela me mettait hors de moi. C'était donc la seule chose qu'ils se souvenaient ? Je savais pertinemment que non mais ça m'énervait. D'un autre côté, ça me manquait. Notre complicité me manquait cruellement. Comment pouvais-je ressentir deux choses diamétralement opposées pour une seule et même personne ?

Haine et Amour. Je le haïssais tellement pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour s'être servi de moi, pour m'avoir fait l'amour sans amour véritable. Mais je l'aimais tant aussi. Plus que tout. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré vers lui, comme un papillon vers la lumière, et je m'y brûlerais les ailes, mon âme s'embraserait, se consumerait. Je l'aime tellement, lui, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa peau, son corps… Lui, si parfait.

Malgré tout je continuais à lui vouer une admiration telle que, pour moi, c'était un Dieu. Prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne, prêt à tout pour qu'il m'aime. A sa façon, certes, mais qu'il m'aime. Il aimait mon corps et pour moi c'était important. Il aimait me faire l'amour et pour moi c'était un miracle… Il m'obsédait, c'était plus fort que moi. Je m'appuyais contre le mur du couloir et me laissa glisser au sol. Je fermais les yeux. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis des pas.

-**Uru…**

-**J'en peux plus Rei…**

-**…**

-**C'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Il me manque…**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Je relevais la tête, les yeux brillants autant de larmes de souffrance que de colère.

-**Je continue ! Même si c'est dur, je ne le laisserais pas gagner ! Pas cette fois-ci ! Même si je dois en crever !**

-**Ne dis pas de conneries d'accord ! Tu ne vas pas « en crever », tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis de toute façon…**

Je lui souris. Heureusement qu'il était là, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais parfois.

-**Et si tu lui en parlais ?**

-**Pardon ?!**

-**Oui je sais, ça peut paraître con… mais peut-être que tu te sentirais mieux après. Non ?**

-**Je ne sais pas… j'vais y réfléchir…**

A ce moment-là, la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et je vis Aoi entrer. Reita se redressa et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Aoi passa devant nous, visage fermé, regard fixe, comme si nous n'étions pas là. Reita me regarda et me sourit faiblement en haussant les épaules. Nous prîmes à notre tour la direction de la salle pour commencer la répète.

La journée avait été horrible. Pire qu'horrible, une vraie descente aux Enfers. Il était bien loin le Aoi de la veille qui était venu s'excuser. Il était tout le contraire : froid, distant, hautain voire même cruel. Jamais je n'avais vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Je n'avais pas été le seul à être étonné. Même Reita qui était au courant de ce qu'il se passait ne comprenait pas. Quant à Kai et Ruki, ils tombaient des nues. Kai avait vite vu qu'il y avait un rapport avec mon propre comportement mais n'avait fait aucuns commentaires. Quant au pauvre Ruki, la tension ambiante le démoralisait totalement.

Personnellement j'avais déployé toute mon énergie mentale dans mes efforts pour agir le plus naturellement possible. Autant dire que j'étais complètement à plat psychologiquement. S'il continuait ainsi, je ne serais pas long à craquer, malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne peut résister éternellement à ça. Je décidais de prendre un bain pour me détendre, pour dénouer mon corps tendu au possible. L'eau chaude avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi.

Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment de calme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait demain mais je savais qu'il me faudrait être fort, encore. Reita avait raison. Si je lui en parlais peut-être que tout s'arrangerait, que moi-même j'irais mieux. Ce ne serait qu'un moment difficile à passer. Mais tout le groupe payait de notre problème. Ce groupe que j'aimais et qui m'avait tant donné. Si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je le devais pour lui, pour eux.

Je ne savais pas encore quand ni comment, mais je lui parlerais. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Restait le problème de ce que j'allais lui dire, comment lui expliquer, lui avouer que je l'aimais. Ce ne serait pas facile, je devais l'avouer. Et puis surtout comment expliquer mon comportement en totale contradiction avec mes sentiments, du moins en partie. Je rouvrais les yeux. Je voulais prendre un bain pour me détendre et me voilà plus angoissé qu'avant !

Décidément c'était plus fort que moi. Toujours penser. Mais il n'y a donc pas de bouton off ?! Je sortais du bain et m'enroulais dans un peignoir. Il avait encore SON odeur. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, dans mon peignoir avec son odeur. Je m'endormis, bercé par des souvenirs…

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, son odeur planait toujours sur ma conscience, me rappelait ces matins où je me réveillais dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il être aussi différent ? Tendre et brutal, gentil et cruel, attentionné et blessant… J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il y avait deux Aoi dans le même corps. C'était très troublant.

Mais je continuais de l'aimer… Je me levais et me préparer, bien décidé à affronter cette journée, à lui parler aussi. Inconsciemment je m'étais préparer à toutes les éventualités, au cas où… Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là…

Je pris la direction du studio et, fait rare, j'arrivais avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Alors je pris ma guitare et commença à l'accorder quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-**URUHA ?!**, s'exclama Kai.

-**Hey, doucement, pas si fort !**

-**Désolé. C'est juste que… Et ben… C'est une première !**

-**Ouais bon ça va ! C'est pour me rattraper, pas besoin non plus de faire tout un cirque…**, bougonnais-je.

-**Rooh ça va ! Mais attends toi… t'es sur que ça va ? **

-**Hein ?!**_ (étonné)_ **Beh… oui !**

-**Bon…**

Cinq minutes passèrent puis Ruki et Reita arrivèrent en même temps. Ils se posèrent et nous commençâmes à discuter en attendant Aoi… qui arriva avec un grand sourire.

-**Salut tout le monde !**, s'exclama-t-il.

Un ange passa…

-**Beh qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

-**Heu… Aoi, t'es sur que ça va ?**, demanda timidement Ruki.

-**Oui pourquoi ?**

-**Je crois qu'en fait c'est parce que tu es tout le contraire d'hier**, intervint Reita voyant que Ruki galérait pour s'expliquer.

-**Ah…**, fit-il en baissant les yeux. **Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais pas dans mon assiette…**

Je n'en revenais pas de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. D'un jour à l'autre, il était en totale contradiction avec lui-même. D'un certain côté, j'aimais le voir ainsi, cela me faisait plaisir de retrouver le Aoi d'avant, celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux. La journée fut vraiment bien. Aoi plaisantait avec nous tous, il était vraiment sympa, joyeux. Je retrouvais son regard à l'éclat malicieux. En bref, son comportement m'encourageait à lui parler. Tant qu'il était ainsi je devais en profiter, on ne sait jamais.

Même à la pause, il était venu discuter avec moi, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Cela me rendait tout de même nerveux, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un masque… mais j'étais trop content de retrouver cette complicité de nos débuts, cette simple amitié… A la fin, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais réellement. Son amour ou son amitié ? J'aurais dû me méfier… J'aurais dû… Quand la répète se termina, j'attendis que tous les autres soient partis pour parler à Aoi.

-**Aoi… Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît…**

-**Ca tombe bien, j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à te dire… Atsuaki…**

(voilà c'était le chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours é_è ... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours utile, et c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ^^ kissu à bientôt)


	4. Tentation

**Note de l'auteure :** merci pour les reviews ! je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! ^^

_**Chapitre 4 : Tentation**_

-**Ca tombe bien, j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à te dire… Atsuaki…**

Je frissonnais au son de sa voix, au ton sur lequel il avait dit ça. Quand il se retourna pour me regarder, je reculais instinctivement. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû me méfier… Son regard avait changé et celui qu'il dardait à présent sur moi était celui d'un prédateur… et j'étais sa proie. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je m'attendais presque à le voir se les lécher, ce qu'il fit à ma grande stupeur, avec tant de sensualité que je sentis mon estomac se tordre violemment sous l'effet du désir. C'était bien le moment ! Son sourire s'effaça et il plongea ses yeux d'ébène dans les miens.

-**Tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ?**

-**Je… euh… non, c'est plus la peine… laisse tomber.**

Je ramassais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir quand sa voix m'arrêta.

-**Tu ne veux pas savoir que j'avais à te dire ?**

Je fermais les yeux et déglutis difficilement.

-**Non… Je crois pas. Je préfère pas.**

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me figeais. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi silencieux ? Il caressa ma nuque de son nez puis approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-**Pourtant je suis sur que cela t'intéresserait… beaucoup.**

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix soit si sexy ? Il savait que je ne pouvais résister à cette voix. C'est à ce moment-là que je su, que j'ai compris. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais l'oublier, je l'avais dans la peau. Quoi que je fasse, il gagnerait, mais je me battrais. S'il gagnait, je voulais ma part. S'il gagnait, je voulais moi aussi gagner…

-**Très bien**, fis-je en me dégageant de lui et en me retournant. **Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

Il pencha la tête avec un air boudeur.

-**Tu me manques…**

J'écarquillais les yeux. Quoi ?! Je n'avais pas bien compris là.

-**P… Pa… Pardon ?!**, bégayais-je.

Ma surprise le fit sourire et il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi. Trop prêt à mon goût, moi qui avait du mal à cacher mon désir.

-**Tu me manques… Ces soirées que l'on passait ensemble. Ces nuits… Tes lèvres me manquent, ton cou, ta peau… Ton corps… **

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, il m'avait caressé les lèvres avec son pouce puis ses doigts étaient descendus dans mon cou, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Son autre main s'était placé sur mes reins et me pressait contre lui. Je sentais son désir contre le mien et un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Il me fit reculer et me plaqua contre le mur.

-**J'ai envie de toi Atsuaki…**, murmura-t-il avant de m'emporter avec lui dans un langoureux baiser.

Un flot d'émotions, un tourbillon de sensations me submergea. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si mutine, son corps si chaud contre le mien. Je ne pouvais résister, j'étais littéralement en manque. Je finis par accrocher son cou avec mes bras pour l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Il pressa un peu plus son bassin contre le mien, déclenchant nos gémissements rauques.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et la jetait un peu plus loin. Il revint s'emparer de mes lèvres, sa main se faufilant sous mon t-shirt pour venir titiller mes deux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir qu'il me procurait rien qu'en effleurant ma peau de ses doigts. J'avais parfois l'impression que mon corps n'avait été conçu que dans le seul but de régir à ses caresses.

Je passais à mon tour ma main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse puis son ventre. Instinctivement, il donna un coup de rein et je basculais la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un cri. Il ôta mon t-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres sur mon torse, le léchant, le mordillant tandis que ses mains caressaient mes flancs. De mon côté, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour le lécher, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille que je m'appliquais à titiller avec le bout de ma langue avant de mordre son épaule pour étouffer un cri lorsque son genou glissa entre mes cuisses.

Il commença par exercer une pression sur mon entrejambe avec sa cuisse avant d'entamer un léger va et viens. Son corps contre le mien, sa jambe entre mes cuisses… Il bougeait contre moi de façon si lascive que je crus m'évanouir de plaisir. Sa main descendit lentement et vint remplacer sa cuisse contre mon sexe. Un gémissement s'échappa des mes lèvres pour venir mourir entre les siennes. Il dégrafa mon pantalon et infiltra sa main pour caresser mon érection à travers le boxer.

Ma raison s'éteignait, pourtant une petite étincelle subsistait… Atsuaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu romps ta promesse ? Tu le laisses gagner sans te battre ! Je secouais la tête, tentant vainement de faire disparaître cette petite voix. Je tentais de l'oublier, me concentrant sur les vagues de plaisir qui me submergeaient. Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, la voix ramena une phrase à mon esprit :

_« On n'échappe pas au Diable Atsuaki… »_.

Tout mon corps se raidit et j'ouvrais les yeux. J'observais Aoi qui s'appliquait maintenant à lécher mon nombril. Le Diable… Si Aoi était le Diable, j'étais un ange déchu… D'un coup la panique me submergea et je le repoussais brusquement. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa de justesse à ma jambe. Je pouvais lire la surprise sur son visage.

-**Atsu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

-**… Lâche-moi s'il te plaît…**

-**Mais…**

Il se releva lentement pour me faire face. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola un peu plus quand il fit un pas vers moi. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants et son souffle, erratique.

-**Ne m'approche pas.**

-**Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je ne comprends plus Atsuaki !**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Pourquoi quoi ?**

-**Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à me faire tout ça ?**

-**Mais parce que j'en ai envie ! J'ai envie de toi !**

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il avait effleuré ma joue.

-**Me touche pas… Me touche plus !**

Je me rhabillais vite fait et m'enfuyais de ce lieu maudit.

_« Tu me reviendras Atsuaki… Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement… »_

Arrivé chez moi, je m'effondrais en plein milieu du salon, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'y avait que mon corps qui l'intéressait, mon corps dont il se servait pour assouvir son désir, poignardant au passage mon cœur déjà meurtri. J'avais failli replonger. Il allait gagner. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres incendiant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Son désir contre le mien. Le plaisir…

Mon estomac se noua, mon cœur se serra. Rien que d'y repenser, mon désir se ravivait. Je me relevais et me traînait tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma douche. J'allumais l'eau et une vague glacée déferla sur moi, éteignant la flamme au creux de mes reins mais n'apaisant pas la souffrance qui me faisait suffoquer. Je me laissais glisser contre la paroi et mis ma tête entre mes genoux, pleurant en silence dans ce monde froid, glacé, qui était le mien en cet instant.

Je frissonnais. De froid ? D'angoisse ? Je crois que je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais… Dans un cauchemar, un autre monde ? En Enfer… L'Enfer et le Paradis se rejoignaient et leur point de concours se nommait Aoi. Suguru… Je finis par sortir de sous la douche pour me glisser dans mes draps uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, à peine conscient de ce qui m'entourait.

Cette nuit-là fut une des plus horribles que je passais. Sans cesse tes yeux m'observaient, sans cesse ton souvenir me hantait. Tu étais là. Toujours avec moi. Laisse-moi… Vas-t-en ! Mais tu restes. Tu me touches, me caresses… Non laisse moi ! Je pleure… Je me débats. Je veux que tu t'en ailles mais en même temps que tu restes…

Et je me réveille, en pleurs, en sueur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il me harcèle. Je me harcèle avec son souvenir. Je regarde l'heure, j'ai encore le temps de me préparer sans être en retard. Mais je ne suis pas en état. Je ne tiendrais pas. Un sms à Reita. « Malade. Peux pas venir. Désolé. ». Je ferme les yeux. Finalement notre dernier album te correspond à merveille.

_« You're the same as a leech which sucks blood to live… »_

Et c'est mon sang que tu bois, mon âme que tu aspires, ma vie que tu me voles…


	5. Faux pas ?

**Note de l'auteure :** un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ encore merci pour les reviews ! ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira et... vous verrez ^^

_**Chapitre 5 : Faux pas ?**__(pitié ! Ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre ! é.è)_

Une semaine… Cela fait une semaine que je reste cloitré chez moi. Une semaine sans sortir, faisant la navette entre mon lit et mon canapé. J'ai épuisé tout mon stock d'alcool et je dois avoir une tête à faire peur. Je n'ose même pas me regarder. Même dans cet état, je tiens encore à la vie ! J'aurais pu choisir le suicide mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'avais trop peur de la mort pour aller la chercher. Et puis j'avais promis à Reita. Je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas le trahir. Il était vraiment important pour moi. Mon meilleur ami. J'entends frapper. Pas envie.

-**Uruha ! Je t'en pris, ouvre !**, entendis-je Reita crier derrière la porte.

Je me levais et lui ouvrais.

-**Mon Dieu !**, s'exclama-t-il en me voyant.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et resta figé à l'entrée du salon. Des bouteilles traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que plusieurs paquets de cigarettes vides. L'air empesté le tabac et le renfermé.

-**C'est pire que chez moi**, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

-**Va prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe de tout ça.**

-**Rei…**, soupirais-je.

-**Va prendre une douche j'te dis !**

Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris que cela ne servirait à rien de protester. Alors je pris la direction de la salle de bain, récupérant au passage des affaires propres pour me changer. Je vis Reita du coin de l'œil quitter sa veste et je restais un instant immobile à admirer son corps. Il n'était pas si mal après tout… Je secouais la tête. Atsuaki, c'est ton meilleur ami ! Je passais sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fit du bien, débarrassant mon esprit de la brume alcoolisée qui y régnait. Je me faisais pitié ! Quand enfin mes idées furent plus claires, je sortais, me sécher et m'habillais, me lavant ensuite les dents et me coiffant. En sortant de la salle de bain, je fus surpris de trouver ma chambre rangée, les volets ouverts, le lit fait et le sol débarrassé des vêtements salles qui le jonchaient. Le salon était dans le même état. Plus de bouteilles, plus de cigarettes, la porte-fenêtre entrouverte afin d'évacuer les odeurs. D'un côté, j'étais étonné de voir comment il avait tout rangé quand on voyait l'état de son propre appart, d'un autre, j'avais honte.

-**Tu es quand même mieux comme ça**, dit-il.

Je relevais la tête. Il était assis sur le canapé et me souriait. Il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir et je le rejoins.

-**Merci Rei…**

-**Bah ! C'est rien ! Comment tu vas ?**

-**Bof !**

-**Ouais… bon… j'avais cru remarqué… Tu veux en parler ?**

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et s'était approché de moi. Je tournais la tête.

-**Je… euh… non, pas vraiment…**

-**T'es sur ?**

Pourquoi son regard me troublait-il tant maintenant ?

-**Je… Embrasse-moi Rei…**

**-Embrasse-moi Rei…**

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-**Pardon ?!**

-**S'il te plaît… Embrasse-moi.**

-**Mais pourquoi ?**

-**On est amis ou pas ?**

-**Oui mais…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste et timide baiser. Puis un second. Au troisième, je passais ma main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus vers moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa doucement.

-**Uruha…**, souffla-t-il les joues rosies.

-**S'il te plaît Rei…**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, tu es le seul à pouvoir me le donner… et parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je sais parfaitement que rien ne pourras briser ça…**

-**T'en es vraiment sur ?**

-**Oui…**

Il baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me regarda dans les yeux. Sa main se posa sur ma joue puis son visage s'approcha lentement du mien, presque hésitant. Enfin nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. D'abord timide, il caressa mes lèvres du bout de la langue. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et il approfondit le baiser. Ma main passa dans son cou puis descendit dans son dos pour ensuite revenir sur son torse. Je le poussais contre le dossier du canapé et m'installais sur lui, plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Le baiser que nous échangions était maintenant passionné et nous ne reprenions notre souffle que rarement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses avant de remonter vers mes hanches. Ma langue vint jouer avec son oreille et je pouvais sentir son souffle heurté dans mon cou. Je remontais son t-shirt pour lui ôter avant de caresser son ventre. Il frissonna. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes reins et mon t-shirt finit par rejoindre le sien. Ma peau découvrit la sienne. C'était tellement différent de ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Mais agréable aussi. Je posais mes lèvres sur son torse et vint titiller ses deux boutons de chair tandis que ma main descendait vers son bas ventre. Il gémit et je relevais la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. La tête basculée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos voilés par le plaisir, les joues rosies, les lèvres rouges et gonflées par les baisers… Il était magnifique… et tellement attirant. Il releva la tête et me regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes en une douce invitation. Je donnais un léger coup de rein afin de coller mon bassin au sien tandis que je venais lécher ses lèvres. Je le sentais durcir contre moi et il gémit en s'emparant violemment de mes lèvres avant de me faire basculer sur le canapé et de s'installer au-dessus de moi. Quand je lui avais demandé de m'embrasser, je n'avais pas d'arrière pensée, je voulais juste ressentir de l'amour dans un baiser. L'amitié, son amitié, était pour moi une forme d'amour. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'acceptais maintenant ce qu'il me faisait. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou pendant que je lui caressais le dos et je pouvais sentir ses muscles se contracter chaque fois que je passais sur une zone sensible. Je remontais dans son cou et entreprit de lui ôter ce bandeau qui cachait son nez. Il se releva d'un coup et me porta jusqu'à la chambre où il me déposa sur mon lit. Je me mettais à genoux et dégrafa son pantalon, avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer sur le lit, puis le fis glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Je relevais ensuite la tête, il avait les yeux fermés et un tremblement le parcourait chaque fois que mes mains entraient en contact avec sa peau. Je fis de même avec son boxer avant de me lever et de me mettre face à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que j'ôtais mes propres vêtements. Je me collais ensuite à lui, désir contre désir. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et je fis glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

-**Rei… Viens…**

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'allongea sur le lit. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et l'attirais contre moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-**T'en es sur ?**, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, je resserrais mon étreinte. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me pénétra avec douceur. J'écarquillais les yeux sous les sensations nouvelles qu'il me faisait découvrir. Il agrippa mes mains et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête, doigts entrelacés, avant d'entamer un lent va et viens langoureux, son corps ondulant lascivement au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou et mes épaules tendrement, déposant quelques baisers avant de revenir vers mes lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que nos langues s'enroulaient, ses coups de reins se faisaient plus violents, plus profond, adoptant un rythme plus rapide. Il lâcha une de mes mains pour venir caresser mon torse, descendant sur mon ventre, mon bas ventre avant de s'emparer de mon sexe, lui infligeant un va et viens au rythme de ses coups de reins. Chaque vague de plaisir me faisait resserrer l'étau de mes cuisses, l'attirant plus profondément en moi. Il donna un dernier coup de rein encore plus puissant et je me cambrais, nous libérant en même temps. Il se laissa tomber sur moi puis bascula sur le dos et je venais caler ma tête sur son épaule. Je relevais la tête et vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais du bout des doigts.

-**Rei ? Ca va pas ?**

-**J'ai peur.**

-**Peur de quoi ? **

-**De ce qu'il va se passer maintenant… Peur de perdre mon meilleur ami…**

Je souris et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez.

-**Ce qui n'arrivera pas, jamais. Tu es mon meilleur ami et jamais rien n'y changera.**

-**Tu sais… Je suis prêt à tout pour toi…**

-**Je sais. Tu viens d'ailleurs de me le prouver ! Merci…**

-**Tout le plaisir était pour moi…**, fit-il en souriant.

On se regarda puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Le reste de la soirée passa agréablement et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, entouré d'une amitié sincère et profonde.


	6. Doute

_**Chapitre 6 : Doute**_

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je me levais et me rendais dans la cuisine où je trouvais Reita bataillant avec la cafetière.

-**Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment il fonctionne ce truc ?! Il pourrait pas en avoir une simple comme tout le monde !**, râla-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire et il se retourna.

-**Tu lui fais quoi là à ma cafetière ?!**, demandais-je en rigolant.

-**Rooh ! Ca va j'essaye de faire du café ! C'est quoi c'te cafetière ?!**

Je m'approchais et appuyais sur un bouton.

-**Et voilà !**

La tête qu'il fit et le regard qu'il me lança me fit éclater de rire.

-**Ouais… Marre-toi !**

Il se retourna et sortit deux tasses, j'en profitais pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille.

-**Merci Rei…**

-**Pour quoi ?**

-**Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…**

Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras.

-**Tu avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi… C'est normal, je suis là pour ça non ?**

-**Oui mais…**

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-**Tututu ! Y'a pas de « mais » !**

Je souriais et enfouissais ma tête dans son épaule. Cela faisait tellement de bien un peu de tendresse. Reita avait toujours était là pour moi, on avait toujours été très proches. Quand le café fut près, on s'installa à la table et on commença à discuter.

-**Hmm… Au fait… Quand vas-tu te décider à parler à Ruki ?**, demandais-je innocemment.

Il manqua de recracher son café et s'étrangla puis me regarda ensuite avec des yeux ronds.

-**Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter là ?**

-**Oh ! T'as très bien compris…**

-**Mais…**

-**Mais rien du tout ! Ca crève les yeux que Ruki en pince pour toi. Et toi, ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y es pas sensible.**

-**Je sais pas… Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu… perdu en ce moment.**

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Ben… Avec ce qu'il t'arrivait, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé vu que j'étais tout le temps inquiet. Tiens ! En parlant de ça, tu sais, je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter…**

-**De quoi tu parles ?**

-**Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas venu pendant une semaine !**

-**Merci !**

-**J'en connais un autre qui n'était pas dans son assiette.**

Je compris tout de suite de qui il voulait parler.

-**Ah…**

-**Oui. Tous les jours il me demandait si j'avais des nouvelles de toi. Il était complètement déprimé. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris…**

Je ne répondais pas. Ce que me disait Reita me troublait, semait la graine du doute dans mon esprit. Etait-il vraiment inquiet ou ne jouait-il qu'un rôle ? Lui manquais-je vraiment ? Autant de questions qui resteraient pour le moment sans réponses. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, fixant sans le voir mon café quand j'entendis vaguement Reita me parler.

-**Ruwa ? Ruwa ?**

-**Hein ? Oui, quoi ?**

-**Ca va ?**

-**Heu, oui oui…**

-**Bon, il serait peut-être temps qu'on se prépare non ?**

-**Pour aller où ?**

-**A la répète ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ici ! De plus, notre guitariste principal commence sérieusement à nous manquer !**

Je souris. Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement cloitré.

-**Ok ! C'est parti !**

On se leva et on se prépara avant de partir ensemble au studio…

En arrivant, je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Ruki me sauta au cou.

-**Ruwaaaa !** (^^ tro choupi !!) **Tu nous a manqué !**, s'écria-t-il.

-**Ruki ! Laisse lui le temps d'arriver !**, sourit Kai. **Ca va mieux Uruha ?**

-**Euh… Oui merci ! Ruki, tu m'étouffes là !!**

-**Oups ! Désolé.**

Je souris. Leur accueil me réchauffait le cœur. Quand Ruki me lâcha enfin, je levais les yeux et vis qu'Aoi me fixait. Il avait vraiment une tête horrible. Il était très pâle, de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux et il avait maigri. Il n'était même pas maquillé ni coiffé. Je haussais les sourcils, c'était vraiment rare de le voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me raidissais et hésitais avant de poser mes mains dans son dos. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je sentais le regard des autres sur nous, aucun n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.

-**Euh… Aoi… La répète…**, finis-je par dire.

-**Désolé… Tu nous a manqué Uruha…**, dit-il en se reculant.

Je prenais ma guitare et commençais quelques accords. Ca m'avait manqué. Ils m'avaient tous manqué. On commença à répéter et je pris plaisir à retrouver cet environnement qui était le mien. On fit plus de pauses que d'habitude, chacun voulant profiter à sa façon de mon retour. J'étais vraiment ému par la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à me retrouver. Le seul qui ne parlait pas beaucoup était Aoi. Il se contentait de me regarder et de sourire, de répondre quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Mais la plupart du temps, quand je tournais la tête, il baissait les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

-**Ca va Aoi ?**, demandais-je naturellement.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

-**Je… euh… Oui, pourquoi ?**, bégaya-t-il.

-**J'sais pas tu parles pas beaucoup et t'as pas l'air bien. Je ne te ferais pas peur quand même ?**, demandais-je en souriant.

-**Je… Non bien sur que non…**

Je jubilais intérieurement. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Je vis Reita me lancer un regard de reproche auquel je répondis avec un air de totale innocence, ce qui le fit sourire. On reprit la répète et la fin de la journée arriva.

-**Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?**, râlais-je en retournant toutes mes affaires.

Je soulevais les coussins du canapé, rien. Où avais-je bien pu le mettre ? Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre mais là non plus pas de portable.

-**Oh non ! J'l'ai oublié au studio ! **

Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors. Le temps s'était gâté et il pleuvait averse maintenant.

-**Génial !**

J'enfilais ma veste prenais les clés de ma voiture et sortais de mon appart. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je remontais le col de ma veste et courais jusqu'à ma voiture qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas garée juste devant. Dans la voiture, j'essuyais l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage.

-**Fais chier ! C'était vraiment pas le jour à l'oublier !**

Je pris ensuite la direction du studio et, pour arranger les choses, je tombais sur un embouteillage. J'avais vraiment la poisse…

-**Manquait plus que ça tiens !**

Prenant mon mal en patience, j'allumais la radio et repensais à la journée qui s'était écoulée. J'avais des amis qui m'aimaient, qui étaient heureux de me voir et je crois qu'en ce moment, la preuve d'amour qu'ils m'ont donné était le plus beau cadeau. Après celui de Reita, bien sur, mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Quant à LUI, Aoi, plus le temps passait plus je me posais des questions sur ses véritables sentiments. Je savais que les miens n'avaient pas changés mais j'ignorais toujours ce qu'il pensait réellement. Je sursautais lorsqu'un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, suivit quelques instants plus tard par un second.

-**Oh ! Génial, de l'orage maintenant !**

Je regardais le ciel qu'un éclair zébra. Je frissonnais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la circulation se fluidifia et je pus enfin aller au studio. Arrivé, je me garé le plus près possible de l'entrée avant d'entrer en courant dans le bâtiment. J'allais directement à la salle de répète. Je n'avais plus qu'à le trouver.

Cela faisait dix minutes que je cherchais mais toujours rien. Je finissais par me demander si je ne l'avais pas laisser chez moi et que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je regardais tout autour de moi, les mains sur les hanches quand une voix me fit sursauter.

-**Uruha ?**

-**Aoi ?**

Ca y est, j'étais de nouveau mal à l'aise…

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

-**Je cherche mon portable…**

-**Ah… euh… c'est moi qui l'ai… Je… l'ai rangé par mégarde avec mes affaires… Tiens.**

Je pris mon portable qu'il me tendait.

-**Comment t'as su que j'étais là** **?**,demandais-je méfiant.

-**J'ai vu ta voiture en passant… Uruha… Je…**

A cet instant, il y eu un violent coup de tonnerre et la lumière s'éteignit. Plus d'électricité…

........................................................

MOUHAHA ! J'adore coupé dans ce genre de moment... fufu ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! ^^ à bientôt pour la suite =P


	7. Inversement

_**Chapitre 7 : Inversement**_

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité. Plus d'électricité…

-**Et merde ! J'aime pas ça…**, murmurais-je.

-**Pourquoi ? T'as peur du noir ?**, dit Aoi d'un ton narquois.

Voilà qu'il recommençait.

-**Non ! Mais de me retrouver seul avec toi, dans le noir, oui !**

-**Ah bon… Et pourquoi donc ?**

Sa voix était maintenant plus douce, extrêmement sensuelle et… atrocement sexy !

-**Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ?**

-**Non…,** dit-il innocemment.

Tu parles ! En plus je ne savais même pas exactement où il se trouvait, je ne le voyais pas et c'était extrêmement dérangeant. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois tout en n'étant pas là. Pendant plusieurs secondes, on n'entendit plus que l'orage qui grondait et la pluie contre les vitres. Il faisait totalement nuit maintenant et la pièce n'en était que plus noire. Je voulais m'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible et pourtant en même temps quelque chose m'en empêchait, me retenait. Il n'y avait maintenant plus un bruit et je finis même par douter de la présence d'Aoi.

-**A… Aoi ?**

-**Hmm… ?**

-**Non rien… Je… me demandais juste si t'étais toujours là…**

-**Oui… pourquoi tu avais peur que je sois parti ?**

-**Hein ? Peur ? Non ! C'est juste que je ne t'entendais plus…**

Aucune réponse. C'était vraiment stressant. Je cherchais à tâtons la table pour m'appuyer dessus et finis par la trouver et m'installais. Mon bras frôla le sien. Ne m'y attendant pas, je sursautais et faisais un écart, me prenant au passage le pied de la table et manquant de m'étaler. Je ne sais pas comment il fit mais il réussit à m'attraper par le poignet, me retenant de justesse. Je l'entendis rigoler doucement.

-**Ca va ?,** s'enquit-il.

-**Oui, merci…**

Je dégageais mon poignet et m'éloignais de la table doucement, me méfiant des obstacles éventuels. Je hais le noir !

-**Uruha ?**

-**Quoi ?!,** demandais-je brusquement.

-**Hey ! Calme-toi !**

-**Désolé… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

-**Est-ce que je pourrais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ?**

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fuis comme ça ?**

-**Et tu poses la question ?**

-**Non… Je danse…**

-**Très drôle…**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, bénissant le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

-**La preuve, tu as souri… Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

-**Qu…**

Comment savait-il que j'avais souri ?

-**Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?**

-**Non**.

-**Parce que… Parce que…**

Je respirais puis soufflais un grand coup.

-**Parce que je t'aime. Et que je ne suis qu'un corps assouvissant ton désir, qu'un objet sexuel pour toi et que je ne veux plus de ça…**

-**Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?**

-**Croire quoi ?**

-**Que tu n'es qu'un « corps assouvissant mon désir » ?**

-**Parce que ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ?**

-**NON ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça, TOUT ça, avec n'importe qui ? Tu crois que le fait que tu me rejettes m'aurait autant bouleversé si tu n'avais été que « ça » ?**

-**…**

-**REPONDS MOI ATSUAKI ! Tu le crois vraiment ?**

-**Je… je ne sais plus ce que je crois ou non…**

A ce moment-là, un éclair illumina la pièce et je pus enfin le voir. Il était appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, son regard noir me fixant, mélange de tristesse, de colère, de tendresse et d'envie… Je fus troublé à cette simple vision qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Je me retournais vers la fenêtre. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel et je vis dans le reflet qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, se trouvant maintenant dans mon dos…

-**Atsuaki… Tu n'as jamais été « ça » pour moi…**, murmura-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, j'avais enfin ma réponse. Celle que j'attendais, celle dont je rêvais mais n'osais espérer. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les faire glisser sur mon ventre, enlaçant ma taille de ses bras fins et forts. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque puis descendirent dans mon cou, couvrant leur passage de légers baisers. Il resserra l'étau de ses bras et se colla à moi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant que j'attendais ce moment.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire, profitant de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son corps contre le mien. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt pour venir caresser mon ventre. Je laissais échapper un faible gémissement. Je le sentais durcir contre moi tandis que mon propre désir montait. Sa main descendit et vint dégrafer mon pantalon, la glissant à l'intérieur pour venir caresser mon sexe à travers le tissu du boxer. Je me cambrais et émis une plainte rauque tandis qu'il frottait son bassin contre moi.

Il commença à infliger une légère pression à mon érection avant d'entamer un va et viens de plus en plus rapide et insistant. Plus ses caresses étaient intenses plus mon sexe se tendait. Je sentais son souffle chaud et erratique dans mon cou. Ne pouvant plus résister, je me retournais d'un coup et, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien, je le laissais s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je plaquais à mon tour ma main sur son entrejambe et étouffais sa plainte en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je bute sur quelque chose : la table.

Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva pour me poser dessus tandis que je lui déboutonnais sa chemise, la faisant ensuite glisser lentement, caressant ses épaules, ses bras… J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer à moi. Il donna un coup de rein instinctif pendant que je plaquais mes lèvres sur son torse, titillant ses deux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il tenta de me retirer.

-**Non Aoi…**, soufflais-je.

-**Pourquoi ?**, gémit-il.

-**Pas maintenant…**

-**Atsu… j'en peux plus !**

-**Je sais… Mais pas tout de suite. Laisses-moi faire…**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'émettre une plainte rauque lorsque je descendis de la table et plaquais ma main sur son entrejambe. J'entrepris de déboucler sa ceinture avant de glisser ma main sur son érection, à l'intérieur même de son boxer. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, agrippant mes cheveux. Son souffle était haché. J'empoignais son sexe, lui intimant un lent va et viens, déposant de légères pressions à sa base.

Je remontais sur son bas ventre, que je savais extrêmement sensible, le caressant légèrement, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et il mordait mon épaule pour étouffer ses cris. Je redescendis sur son sexe, commençant un va et viens plus rapide tandis que ma langue jouait avec le lobe de son oreille. Il donna un coup de rein et gémit contre mon oreille.

-**Atsu… Han… Mon Dieu…**

Je souris. Pour une fois, il était à ma merci. Je pouvais à tout moment décider d'arrêter, élevant au maximum sa frustration. J'essayais et arrêtais mon va et viens. Une plainte s'éleva.

-**Atsu… Continue… Je t'en pris…**

Il donna encore quelques coups de reins puis je repris les caresses sur son sexe et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Une dernière caresse énergique et il se libéra en un cri rauque avant de tomber à genoux devant moi, ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportant plus. Il se replia sur lui-même pour reprendre son souffle. Je l'observais. Son corps était brillant de sueur dû à l'orgasme.

Je me baissais et passais mes mains sur ses épaules et son dos. Des tremblements le parcouraient. Je récupérais sa chemise et lui posais sur les épaules pour ensuite lui relever la tête et déposer un baiser sur son front. Il se blottit contre moi et j'entourais ses épaules de mes bras, attendant qu'il se calme. Sa respiration finit par revenir à un rythme normal et son corps ne tremblait plus.

-**Pourquoi ?**, demanda-t-il doucement.

-**De quoi ?**

-**Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu ?**

-**Ca ne t'as pas plu ?**

-**SI ! Bien sur que si… mais je me pose la question.**

-**Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à me redonner entièrement à toi.**

Il ne dit rien mais enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre mon torse.

-**J'attendrais, je t'attendrais…**

Je souris et posa ma joue sur le sommet de sa tête, fermant les yeux. Si tu m'aimes vraiment Aoi, tu es obligé de m'attendre… Après avoir autant souffert, j'ai le droit de vouloir être sur… On verra Aoi. On verra si tu es vraiment sincère…

...............................................

Merci pour les reviews ^^ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre Kitsune ^^ et que la suite t'as plu =P .... plus que 5 chapitres... déjà o___O lol kissu


	8. Dévoilement

_**Chapitre 8 : Dévoilement…**_

Quand j'arrivais à la salle le lendemain matin, je fus étonné d'être le premier. Deux bras enserrèrent ma taille et je sursautais.

-**Aoi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Où sont les autres ?**

-**Pas là…**, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

-**Tu sais pourquoi ?**

-**Y'a pas répète…**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Kai m'a appelé. Il a eu des problèmes à cause de l'orage. La répète est annulée. Je lui ai dit que je te préviendrais…**

-**Oh ! Rien de grave, j'espère ?**

-**Non, t'inquiète… On a la journée rien qu'à nous !,** dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

-**Hmm…**

Il me lâcha et se mit face à moi, l'air préoccupé.

-**Tu n'as pas l'air… emballé…**

-**Si si… Tu veux faire quoi ?**

-**Ben… Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer une journée comme on en passait avant… Tu sais…**

-**Oui, je vois… Ouais mais maintenant tu les connais tous mes films !**

-**On peut en louer un !**

-**Ok !**

On prit donc la direction de mon appartement, nous arrêtant au passage pour louer quelques films et acheter des boissons. En arrivant à l'appart, il alla déposer les DVD dans le salon tandis que je mettais les bières au frigo et versais le paquet de pop-corn dans un baquet. Je relevais la tête et remarquais qu'Aoi m'observait, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, demandais-je étonné.

-**Rien… Tu es magnifique.**

Je fus surpris par sa réponse et rougis puis baissais les yeux afin de tenter de reprendre contenance. Il s'avança et prit un pop-corn.

-**Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver…,** me dit-il en souriant.

Je relevais la tête et lui sourit faiblement. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de récupérer le baquet et d'aller dans le salon.

-**Tu veux commencer par lequel ?,** me cria-t-il.

-**N'importe ! Celui que tu veux…**

Je récupérais deux bières dans le frigo et le rejoignais dans le salon. Il était agenouillé devant la télé et installait le DVD. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour l'observer. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Il était magnifique, c'est vrai. Mais je n'étais toujours pas prêt à lui accorder toute ma confiance. Je déposais les bières sur la table basse et m'installais sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses.

-**Ca te dérange pas ? Si tu préfères, je m'enlève…,** dit-il en me regardant.

Je secouais la tête et lançais le film. Il attrapa ma main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Il garda la même position durant tout le film, me regardant de temps en temps ou déposant de légers baisers au bout de mes doigts. Toutes ces attentions, cette tendresse me troublait. Je surpris même mon cœur à battre plus fort par moment. Quand le film fut terminé, il s'étira et se retourna pour me regarder.

-**On fait quoi maintenant ?,** demanda-t-il.

-**Je sais pas… Et si on sortait ? J'ai pas envie de rester enfermé aujourd'hui…**

Il leva sa main et vint caresser ma joue tendrement. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue en une demande muette à laquelle je répondis avec hésitation. Sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne en un ballet lascif. Même ses baisers étaient différents. Plus tendres, moins agressifs, presque timides. Je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le baiser et pose son front contre le mien.

-**Tu veux aller où ?**

-**J'sais pas ! J'ai envie de me balader…**

-**Ok ! C'est parti pour l'errance du siècle !**

Je souris. Il se leva d'un coup et me tendis la main. Je la pris et il me tira à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Au début tendu, sa respiration calme et profonde m'apaisa et je me laissais aller dans ses bras, l'enlaçant moi aussi par la taille.

-**Tu m'as tellement manqué…**, murmura-t-il.

-**Toi… toi aussi…**, répondis-je hésitant.

Il me regarda, les yeux brillants.

-**Hem… On y va ?**, proposa-t-il.

-**On y va…**

Et nous partons. Je ne savais pas où nous irions, ce que nous ferions mais il serait avec moi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si je n'avais pas envie de rester chez moi, c'est que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Ce qui arriverait immanquablement un jour ou l'autre…

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une après-midi comme celle-là, une aussi bonne après-midi. Je m'étais petit à petit détendu pour finalement en profiter pleinement. On était finalement parti à pieds, prenant la direction du centre de Tokyo. Après avoir exploré plusieurs magasins, notamment de musique, essayé plusieurs guitares, on était parti se promener dans un parc. On s'était arrêté et allongé dans l'herbe, le soleil caressant nos visages. Je me souviens encore de la conversation que l'on a eue…

~ _Flash back_ ~

_On était allongé dans l'herbe, nous reposant, profitant de ce "silence" après le vacarme du centre. _

_-__**Atsuaki ?**_

_-__**Oui ?**_

_-__**Tu sais… Je voulais te dire, mais je ne savais pas quand ni comment aborder le sujet sans que tu ne rentres dans ta coquille…**_

_-__**Ben vas-y maintenant… T'as commencé. **_

_Je tournais la tête pour lui sourire, l'encourageant._

_-__**Je suis désolé…**_

_-__**Pour ?**__, fis-je surpris._

_-__**Pour ce que je t'ai fais… J'ai agi de telle sorte que tu as souffert. Je t'ai laissé croire des choses fausses… J'ai été horrible avec toi et je m'en veux terriblement.**_

_-__**Aoi…**_

_-__**Non attends ! Laisse-moi finir… Je m'en veux vraiment et je veux que tu saches que tout ce que tu as pu croire être pour moi était faux… Tu as toujours été plus…**_

_-__**…**_

_-__**Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?**_

_-__**Tu crois que je serais là avec toi si je ne pouvais pas te pardonner, Aoi ?**_

_-__**Non… Je suppose que non…**_

_-__**J'étais en parti en tort en plus. J'aurais du savoir que tu n'étais pas… comme ça et…**_

_-__**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que je ressentais ni ne pensais vraiment.**_

_-__**… et j'aurais pu t'en parler au lieu de me morfondre et de m'imaginer tout ça… Bien sur que je te pardonne…**_

_Le sourire dont il me gratifia à cet instant me réchauffa le cœur. Nous passâmes ainsi la fin de l'après-midi, discutant, rigolant ou ne disant rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés._

_~ Fin du Flash back ~_

Arrivés, on avait posé nos achats dans ma chambre avant d'aller préparer quelque chose pour le dîner. Aoi avait commencé par vouloir m'aider mais je l'en avais vite dissuadé en voyant la tournure que prenaient les choses et le bazar qu'il mettait dans la cuisine.

-**Non ! Aoi non ! Pas comme… Trop tard…**

-**Quoi ?!**

-**Rien… Laisse tomber. Tu veux pas plutôt aller t'occuper du DVD ?**

-**Bah on a le temps alors…**

Je soufflais. Bon pour la ruse c'était foutu !

-**Ecoutes Aoi, laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît.**

-**Mais…**

-**Y'a pas de mais, tu t'assoies et tu me laisse faire, s'il te plaît !**

En même temps que je disais ça, je tirais une chaise et l'asseyais dessus. Il me regarda, étonné, peiné.

-**Ooooooh non ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca ne changera rien de toute façon.**

Il croisa les bras et bouda. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête. Un vrai gamin ! Durant tout le temps où je préparais le repas, il me regarda.

-**Atsu ?**

-**Hmm ?**

-**Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?**

-**De quoi ?, **fis-je surpris par sa question.

-**Tout ça… Tous les deux…**

-**Euh… non pas que je sache ! Je suis bien en train de préparer ce repas et tu es bien avec moi dans ma cuisine… Pourquoi ?**

-**Non pour rien… J'vais préparer le DVD.**, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je le regardais partir dans le salon. Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça ? Je secouais la tête et terminais ce que je faisais avant d'apporter le tout dans le salon. Il me regarda arriver avec le sourire. Je m'installais à ses côtés et le film commença. Quand nous eûmes terminé de manger, il s'appuya contre le dossier et m'attira contre lui, dans ses bras. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait plus que le film.

-**Aoi, t'es sur que tu regardes le film là ?**

-**Non… Mais avec toi dans mes bras, c'est compliqué…**

Je souris et attrapais la télécommande pour stopper le film. Il me regarda surpris tandis que je me levais et lui tendais la main.

-**Allons dormir… Et j'ai bien dit DORMIR !**

Il sourit et attrapa ma main. Nous nous changeâmes puis nous allongeâmes côte à côte. Il vint finalement contre moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me calais contre son torse et m'endormis…

.................................

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ^^ Comme promis j'ai attendu la fin des épreuves du BAC et des exams ^^ J'espère d'ailleurs que tout s'est bien passé pour tout le monde ! ^^ kissu et à bientôt


	9. Aveux

_**Chapitre 9 : Aveux**_

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je passais ma main à la place d'Aoi : les draps étaient froids. J'ouvrais les yeux tandis que mon estomac se nouait. Mais il était là, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, torse nu, son profil et son corps se détachants à contre jour, l'entourant d'un halo lumineux. Il était tellement… beau. Je laissais échapper un soupir d'admiration et il tourna la tête vers moi avant de s'avancer en souriant.

-**Tu es réveillé…**

-**Hmm…**, fis-je en m'étirant.

Le matin au réveil, je n'étais jamais très loquace.

-**Pourquoi tu n'étais plus dans le lit ?**, finis-je par demander en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son sourire s'effaça et je crus distinguer une lueur d'appréhension dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Lui ? Peur ? C'était si rare…

-**Je… Je réfléchissais… Atsu… Je… j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…**

A ce moment là, mes yeux passèrent sur le réveil…

-**Merde ! T'as vu l'heure ?! On va être en retard ! **

Je sautais sur mes pieds et commençais à m'activer, réunissant mes affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Je le vis baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, un air triste transparaissant sur son visage. Je m'arrêtais et fronçais les sourcils.

-**Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**

Il releva la tête et sourit.

-**Non, c'est bon… On verra plus tard… File prendre ta douche !**

-**Et toi ? **

-**C'est déjà fait !**

Je me précipitais donc dans la douche, regrettant le fait qu'Aoi l'ai déjà prise. J'aurais bien aimé que… Je secouais la tête. Non ! Il ne fallait pas sinon on aurait été vraiment en retard pour le coup ! Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse, ce dont j'avais horreur et me dépêcher ensuite de me préparer. On ne serait pas trop en retard, c'était bon. Durant le trajet, je voyais Aoi qui voulait me parler mais à chaque fois il s'arrêtait. Jusqu'au moment où…

-**Atsuaki… Ce matin, tout à l'heure, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…**

Mon portable sonna et je décrochais.

-**Désolé**, dis-je à Aoi. **Moshi moshi ! Ah Reita ! Oui je sais… Hein ? Ah oui… oui… Rooooh ! Mais ça te regarde pas !! Oui.** Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. **Oui, on arrive, à toute…**

Je raccrochais et regarda Aoi. Il regardait droit devant lui, les mains serraient autour du volant à s'en blanchir les jointures, la mâchoire crispée.

-**Aoi… Ca va ?**

-**Oui oui…**

Je ne fis aucuns commentaires, je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Quand nous arrivâmes au studio, Aoi n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Je remarquais son air contrarié mais je ne savais pas ni pourquoi, ni comment retrouver son sourire. Devant la porte de la salle de répète, je lui pris la main et l'attira à moi avant de le coller au mur. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser…

Lorsque je m'écartais de lui, il passa sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrasa à son tour, caressant mes lèvres en une demande muette. J'entrouvrais les lèvres et laissais sa langue jouer avec la mienne. J'approfondis le baiser, l'embrassant comme jamais je ne l'avais encore fait. Il émit quelques plaintes que j'étouffais avec mes lèvres. Je finis par rompre le baiser et le regardais. Les yeux fermés, les joues rosies, le souffle court… Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa avec un regard brillant d'envie.

-**Atsu…**

-**Chhhh…**, fis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.** Je ne t'avais pas encore dis bonjour.**

-**…**

-**A ta place, je ferais un tour aux toilettes…**

Je baissais les yeux pour regarder son entrejambe où une bosse déformait son jean.

-**Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ne se remarquerait pas…**, le taquinais-je en l'effleurant.

Il devint cramoisi avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes. J'entrais enfin dans la salle où tout le monde nous attendait depuis… oups ! un quart d'heure !

-**Eh ben ! Vous en avez mis du temps !**, dit Ruki. **Où est Aoi ?**

-**Parti aux toilettes…**

Je me retenais de rigoler mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de Reita qui avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé. Au bout de dix minutes, Kai commença à s'inquiéter.

-**Il n'est pas malade j'espère… Il allait bien tout à l'heure Uru ?**

-**Euh… oui. Même très bien !**

-**Ouais enfin c'est bizarre qu'il mette autant de temps**, intervint Ruki.

-**Tu as raison Ruki. On devrait peut-être appeler les pompiers, non ?**, demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ruki me regarda et prit son air boudeur. J'éclatais de rire, suivi de près par Reita qui s'assit à côté de Ruki et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Comme je m'y attendais, Ruki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Reita, te serais-tu enfin décidé ? A ce moment-là, Aoi entra et écarquilla les yeux devant cet accès d'hilarité dont il était le seul à n'y rien comprendre. Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, le répète commença. Cela faisait longtemps que tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé. La bonne entente et la complicité avaient repris leurs droits…

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle de la répète arriva…

-**Ca vous direz d'aller boire un verre ?**, proposa Reita.

-**J'suis partant**, répondit aussitôt Ruki, les yeux pétillants.

Je croisais le regard d'Aoi et y décela la supplique muette qu'il me lançait.

-**Euh… non, désolé Reita. Je peux pas. J'ai… euh… des trucs à faire.**

-**Ah… Aoi ?**

-**Non plus. Désolé Rei.**

-**Kai ?**

-**J'aimerais bien mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le manager.**

-**Oh ! Bon ben bonne soirée alors !**, fis-je en souriant. **Tu nous tiendras au courant.**

-**Ouais ! Comme d'hab. Bonne soirée, tu parles… Allé, à demain.**

Et il sortit, suivi par Reita et Ruki qui débattaient sur la question du bar où ils iraient. Je les regardais partir en souriant quand la voix d'Aoi me ramena à la réalité.

-**Atsu…**

-**Oui ?**, fis-je en me retournant.

-**Je t'aime…**

-**Je t'aime…**

Il me fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ces deux mots tant espérer, il me les disait enfin. Je voyais son regard rempli d'appréhension face à ma réaction. Je ne dis rien, j'ai simplement agi.

Je m'avançais vers lui et posais mes mains sur son torse puis le pousser sur le canapé sous ses yeux écarquillés, avant de m'installer à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne tarda pas à y répondre en l'approfondissant tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses avant de remonter sur mes reins pour me plaquer contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou avant de descendre mes lèvres jusqu'à ses épaules pour revenir enfin jouer avec son oreille, léchant son pavillon, mordillant le lobe, piquant de baisers la peau juste en dessous, si sensible.

Il frissonnait de plaisir entre mes cuisses. Tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le dos, je revins m'emparer de ses lèvres. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe où une bosse s'était formée. Je posais ma main dessus et infligeais de légères pressions. Il bascula la tête en arrière en un gémissement rauque. J'en profitais pour venir sucer sa carotide, laissant une empreinte violette.

Ma main continuait de caresser son érection tandis que de l'autre, je déboutonnais sa chemise et plaquais mes lèvres sur son torse, léchant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré par ses deux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir et je m'appliquais à les lui lécher, les mordillant, sentant son corps parcouru par des frissons.

Il haletait, le souffle court, je sentais ses muscles se contracter à chaque coup de langue, je sentais son désir augmenter entre mes cuisses… Tant d'effet par de simples caresses… J'infligeais une pression plus intense à son sexe et un cri rauque lui échappa et il agrippa mes fesses, déclenchant mon propre désir. Une de ses mains vint se placer dans ma nuque tandis qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les miennes, soulevant son bassin en de petits mouvements secs et brefs.

Je savais qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que nous basculions alors je décollais mes lèvres et me levais. Il gémit de frustration.

-**Rentrons**, dis-je.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de protester et attrapais sa main, l'entraînant avec moi jusqu'à la voiture. J'avais de toute façon prévu quelques surprises pour lui…

........................................

_et voilà un nouveau chapitre de rajouté ^^ merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les story alert etc... Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ^^ kissuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_


	10. Retrouvailles

**!!!!! Attention Lemon !!!!! lol (raiting M ??)**

_**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles…**_

Arrivés à la voiture, je m'installais directement du côté passager tandis qu'il prenait le volant. On démarra et je vis qu'il prenait la direction de mon appartement.

-**Non, au tiens…**, dis-je.

-**Mais… il est plus loin !**, s'exclama-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

Je m'approchais et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-**On va au tiens…**

Je le regardais ensuite avec un regard auquel je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas et il prit aussitôt la direction de son appartement. Je le voyais trépigner d'impatience derrière les voitures alors je posais nonchalamment ma main sur sa cuisse.

-**Calme-toi…**

Il ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup. Je caressais doucement sa cuisse, ma main glissant parfois « malencontreusement » vers son entrejambe.

-**A-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**, souffla-t-il.

Je le regardais, étonné.

-**Rien !**

Je continuais de caresser sa cuisse tandis que je voyais la circulation s'intensifier. Aoi gémit de frustration. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu d'embouteillage dans mon idée. Je retirais ma main de sa cuisse mais il la rattrapa et la posa directement sur son entrejambe. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier et émit un gémissement rauque.

-**Aoi… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…**

Il me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

-**Je t'en pris Atsu… Laisse-la là…**

Je ne répondis pas et tournais la tête pour cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues tandis qu'il reposait sa main sur la mienne, m'obligeant à exercer une légère pression. C'était une mauvaise idée, je le sentais… La circulation commença à se fluidifier et il accéléra. Il savait que je n'aimais pas quand il roulait trop vite. Instinctivement, la peur me fit resserrer ma prise sur son entrejambe. Je compris aussitôt ses intentions et retira immédiatement ma main, le faisant gémir de frustration encore une fois.

-**Aoi, ralentis, s'il te plaît…**

Au lieu de ralentir, il accéléra un peu plus pour piler net en bas de son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la voiture et vint de mon côté. Il ouvrit la portière et me prit la main pour m'entraîner jusqu'à son appartement.

-**Aoi, t'es pas bien ?! On aurait pu avoir un accident ! Ne refais jamais ça tu m'entends ! AOI !**

Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit sa porte. Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa, me laissant à peine respirer. Son baiser était tellement possessif, tellement passionné que je ne tardais pas à y répondre, m'abandonnant totalement au plaisir de son corps contre le mien. Il me mordit la lèvre tandis que ses mains passaient sous mon t-shirt pour me l'ôter.

Nous ne tardions pas à nous retrouver tous les deux en boxer. Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Il commença à me pousser vers le lit mais je le plaquais au mur avant. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et après lui avoir mordillé le lobe, je lui murmurais…

-**Non, ce soir c'est moi… Laisse-moi te faire connaître le plaisir que tu m'as donné…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de protester et posais ma main sur son entrejambe, remontant lentement vers l'élastique de son boxer pour lui ôter. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur son torse, léchant puis mordillant ses tétons, traçant un sillon humide jusqu'à son nombril où j'introduisis ma langue. Je me relevais ensuite pour l'allonger sur son lit puis revint embrasser son ventre, son bas-ventre tandis que je caressais sensuellement ses cuisses avant de venir les embrasser à leur tour.

Il haletait, son souffle heurté se muant en gémissements rauques à chaque coup de langue. Je posais mes lèvres sur son sexe et il souleva son bassin, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, le maintenant collé au lit tandis que ma langue se promenait sur son sexe, le léchant sur toute sa longueur, l'enroulant, le râpant parfois de mes dents.

Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, appuyant sur ma tête, me suppliant de le prendre en bouche. J'accédais à sa supplique et il agrippa le drap de sa main libre tandis que je commençais un lent va et viens. Il tentait vainement de bouger mais je maintenais ma prise sur ses hanches.

-**Atsu…**, l'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix rauque.

Le sentant venir, je relâchais ma prise et il donna un violent coup de rein, explosant dans ma bouche en un cri bestial. J'avalais sa semence et vint l'embrasser, récoltant au passage la sueur qui perlait autour de son nombril et de ses tétons, caressant ses flancs. Il calma sa respiration puis passa ses mains dans mon dos avant de m'ôter fébrilement mon boxer.

-**Atsu… Prends-moi…**

Je souris et lui donna mes doigts, qu'il lécha avec application. Je les fis ensuite glisser jusqu'à son intimité et y inséra un doigt. Il grimaça de douleur alors je vins sucer un de ses tétons et il se détendit aussitôt. Je continuais de jouer avec ma langue sur son torse et inséra un second doigt, puis un troisième avant de commencer un léger va et viens pour l'habituer. Quand il s'empala de lui-même sur mes doigts, je les retirais et le pénétrais doucement.

Il passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens et ramenais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de commencer à aller et venir en lui. Il bascula la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur ses épaules, son cou, vers son oreille, murmurant son prénom à chaque coup de rein que je donnais, le mordant parfois pour étouffer un cri à chaque vague de plaisir qui me traversait.

Je sentais son souffle chaud et erratique dans mon cou. Sa langue vint jouer avec mon oreille, me faisant durcir un peu plus en lui. J'accélérais le rythme alors que je commençais à manquer d'air tant le plaisir me submergeait. Il resserra ses jambes autour de moi et j'entrais plus profondément en lui.

Mes coups de reins étaient maintenant saccadés et de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus profonds. L'orgasme atteint Aoi avant moi et il se cambra, déclenchant ma propre jouissance. Nos cris rauques se mêlèrent et nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre. Je tentais de me retirer mais il resserra encore sa prise, m'empêchant de bouger.

-**Aoi…**, murmurais-je.

-**S'il te plaît, reste encore…**

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder et il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, m'attirant à lui pour un tendre baiser. Il me fit basculer sur le côté puis sur le dos, me gardant toujours en lui. Il vint embrasser mon cou puis mon torse, mes tétons… Je gémis tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses. Il commença à bouger légèrement son bassin et j'écarquillais les yeux : il en voulait encore…

Il continua ses mouvements de façon plus franche, faisant resurgir le désir au creux de mes reins. Il me regarda en souriant lorsqu'il me sentit durcir une nouvelle fois en lui. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, et me relevais pour m'installer à genoux, passant ma main dans le bas de son dos pour le coller un peu plus contre moi. Il continua d'onduler contre moi après avoir passé son bras dans mon cou et posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Plus il bougeait au-dessus de moi, mêlant ses caresses aux mouvements de son bassin, plus le désir reprenait le dessus. Mon Dieu, c'était tellement bon… Ce plaisir, ce bien-être, cette volupté… Toutes ces sensations que lui seul pouvait me procuraient, j'en étais sur.

Je le fis stopper ses mouvements et basculais légèrement en arrière. Je le soulevais pour le faire redescendre lentement le long de mon membre rigide. Il me mordit l'épaule pour étouffer un cri et enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos. Je lui fis d'abord prendre un rythme lent, le guidant avec mes mains puis il accéléra de lui-même, maintenant un rythme langoureux avant d'accélérer de plus en plus, devenant plus violent, plus saccadé.

Je me sentais de plus en plus dur en lui tandis que je sentais son propre sexe tendu à l'extrême contre mon ventre. Je donnais de légers coups de reins pour accompagner ses ondulations. Je sentais le plaisir me submerger et il s'agrippa à moi tandis que l'orgasme me traversait pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Je me libérais en lui et lui entre nous deux, dans un dernier cri.

Il s'affala contre moi et je l'allongeais sur le lit en me retirant de lui. Il se colla contre moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je retirais quelques mèches plaquées sur son visage par la sueur et déposais un baiser sur son front. Je le regardais s'endormir en repensant à cette soirée.

J'étais éreinté et heureux. Il m'avait donné autant de plaisir que je lui en avais donné. Heureux parce que je savais qu'il m'aimait réellement. Le fait qu'il ait accepté d'échanger les rôles était sa plus grande preuve d'amour… Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et je déposais un dernier baiser sur son épaule avant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée…

...................................

_*fais abstraction du chapitre au dessus... fufu* merci beaucoup pour vos coms et story alert etc.. ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ il ne reste plus que deux chapitres =P kissu à bientôôôôt_


	11. Entracte

_Avant dernier chapitre ^^ on approche de la fin *air nostalgique* ... hum bonne lectureuh 33_

_**Chapitre 11 : Entracte…**_**~ Spécial Reita x Ruki --POV Ruki--**

Enfin seuls… C'était tellement rare. La plupart du temps, tout le groupe est avec nous et son temps libre, il le passe avec Uruha, surtout ces dernières semaines. J'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de leur relation mais je sais qu'il est son meilleur ami et jamais je ne pourrais lui demander de choisir, d'une part parce que ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part, d'une autre parce que j'avais trop peur de le perdre avec cette demande. Or je l'aime trop pour pouvoir supporter de le perdre…

Enfin seuls… Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments. Peut-être… Si j'en ai le courage. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette. Pourtant ces derniers jours il s'est rapproché de moi… On est un peu plus proches… Rien que cette simple constatation me rend plus heureux.

On a débattu un petit moment pour savoir dans quel bar on irait mais après plusieurs suggestions, il a finalement opté pour son appartement. J'avoue que je n'étais encore jamais allé chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on se retrouvait tous le plus souvent chez Aoi ou Uruha. Peut-être parce que leurs apparts sont plus grands… Enfin, le fait est que j'allais enfin découvrir SON appartement, à LUI… Durant le trajet pour aller chez lui, je cherchais un moyen, une façon de… Comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer que j'étais amoureux de lui ? J'appréhendais et mon estomac se nouait peu à peu.

-**Ru… Ca va pas ?**

Je relevais la tête. Il me regardait avec un air inquiet.

-**Hein ?! Si, si…**

-**T'es sur ? T'as pas l'air… Si tu préfères on remet ça…**

-**NON !**, m'exclamais-je.

Je rougis devant la véhémence de ma réponse et me dépêchais de tourner la tête pour dissimuler mes joues rouges.

-**Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien t'inquiètes pas.**

-**Bon, si tu le dis…**

Il ne dit rien pendant tout le reste du trajet mais je le voyais me regarder de temps en temps. Reita… Je t'en pris arrête… Il est tellement craquant quand il s'inquiète. Si en plus il s'inquiète pour moi… comment pourrais-je résister ? Depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Cela doit faire environ trois mois que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments. Avant ça, je ne savais même pas que j'étais homo. J'avais toujours eu des petites amies. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme.

Mais petit à petit j'avais réalisé qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, qu'il était plus. Ce manque quand je ne le voyais pas, cette pointe de jalousie quand je le voyais avec Uruha, ce plaisir d'être à ses côtés, cette envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi, ce désir de pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, cette frustration de ne pouvoir réaliser tout ça… Depuis que j'avais réalisé la réalité de mes sentiments, j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre sans savoir s'il était ou non attiré par les hommes.

Peut-être allais-je droit dans le mur mais je voulais qu'il sache et moi-même j'avais besoin de réponses. Le plus dur était à faire. Lui dire… mais comment ? Cette foutue question tournait et retournait sans cesse dans ma tête, me stressant un peu plus à chaque fois que je m'apercevais que je n'en avais aucune idée. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas non plus le genre de choses de l'on annonçait tous les jours. De plus j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt timide. Je sursautais d'un coup. Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-**Ruki ! On est arrivé !**

-**Hein ?! Ah oui !**

-**T'es sur que ça va ?**

-**Oui, c'est juste que…**

-**Que ?**

Ses yeux brillaient. Pourquoi ? Non Ruki, tu te fais des idées…

-**Non rien, laisse tomber… Ca doit être un peu de fatigue, t'inquiètes pas ! ^^**

Il me regarda mais ne répondit pas et je crus déceler de la déception dans ses yeux… Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas le décevoir ! Je le suivis jusqu'à son appart. On entra. Cette fois-ci, j'étais complètement paniqué…

-**Ruki ?**

-**Oui ?**

Je me retournais et sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, je me retrouvais dans ses bras. D'abord étonné, je profitais finalement de cette étreinte imprévue.

-**Ruki…**, murmura-t-il presque inaudible.

Je ne répondis rien, trop stupéfait pour réaliser totalement ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par me relâcher.

-**Tu veux boire quoi ?**, me demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'adore son sourire. **(1)**

-**Euh… Une… une bière, ça ira.**

-**Et deux bières ! Installe-toi, je reviens.**

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que j'observais son salon. Ce n'était pas si petit finalement. Un canapé d'angle en cuir noir trônait au milieu du salon avec une table basse en verre au centre. Un meuble télé, noir aussi, avec une télé écran plat… En observant le tout et en mettant de côté le bazar qui régnait – magasines éparpillés, veste, jeans, papiers… – les couleurs de son appartement s'accordaient très bien, tout dans le noir et blanc avec une légère touche de rouge par ci par là pour casser la monotonie. Décidément il m'étonnera toujours ! Il y a certaines choses chez lui que je ne pourrais jamais deviner. Et pourtant… Je me retournais et le vis arriver en tenant deux bières.

-**Bah ! Assieds-toi !**

Il regarda le canapé. Un peu encombré !

-**Euh… Oui… Bon… attends, je débarrasse un peu !**

Il posa les deux bières sur la table basse et commença à débarrasser un coin du canapé.

-**Désolé, c'est le bazar…**, fit-il avec un air gêné.

-**Pas grave ! Ca met à l'aise ! ^^**, dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et on s'assit sur le canapé. On commença à discuter et je finis par me détendre. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Sans doute une autre raison qui faisait que je l'aimais… Au bout d'un moment je regardais l'heure.

-**Ouaw ! Il est déjà si tard ?! Zut ! Va falloir que j'y aille… Pfouh !**

-**Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux… J'ai une chambre d'ami.**

-**Oh ! Euh… Je ne veux pas te déranger…**

-**Baka ! XD ! Si je te le propose ! Allé, viens on va préparer tout ça…**

Je souris. En réalité, j'étais très heureux qu'il me le propose. Il débarrassa le lit de la chambre d'ami puis je l'aidais à le faire. Il me prêta un t-shirt pour dormir et nous nous couchâmes. Lui dans sa chambre et moi, tout seul, dans la chambre d'ami… Je me tournais et me retournais sans cesse, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me levais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Devant sa porte, j'hésitais puis me décidais et frappais doucement avant de passer la tête par la porte.

-**Reita ? Tu dors ?**

-**Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?**

-**Je… euh… non… enfin si. Reita, je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ?**

-**Reita, je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît ?**

Pas de réponses. Je baissais la tête et m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre quand sa voix m'en empêcha.

-**Oui, bien sur… Viens…**

Je retins ma respiration. Il avait accepté ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers son lit mais dans le noir ce n'était pas forcément aisé et je trébuchais pour atterrir sur lui.

-**OUCH !**

-**Oh ! Désolé Reita ! Excuse-moi ! é.è**

-**C'est pas grave !**, rigola-t-il.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?**

-**Rien, laisse tomber ! Allé couche-toi !!**

Je haussais les épaules et me couchais, lui tournant le dos. Je fermais les yeux et me décidais enfin.

-**Reita…**

-**Hmm…**

-**Je… voulais te dire quelque chose…**

-**Oui ?**

-**Je t'aime…**

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-**Je… je voulais juste que tu le saches… Je comprendrais parfaitement si… si… ce n'était pas réciproque et…**

-**Chhhhhh**, murmura-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. **Moi aussi, Ruki… Moi aussi, je t'aime…**

Mon cœur eut un raté. Lui… lui aussi ? Je me retournais et cherchais son visage avec mes mains. Je rencontrais enfin ses lèvres et posais les miennes dessus en un timide baiser. Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes lèvres tendrement avec sa langue. Je le laissais alors jouer avec la mienne, goûtant pour la première fois à son haleine chaude et envoutante. Il approfondit le baiser et j'enroulais ma jambe avec la sienne. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou tandis que je calais ma tête dans le sien. Il déposa un baiser sur mes chevaux et je m'endormis dans ses bras, enfin, heureux…

..........................

_**(1)** non non y'a pas d'incruste de l'auteure... fufu... XDDDDDDDDDDD *sort*_

_Bon ben après cette note pas intéressante du tout... à bientôt ^^ 33333_


	12. Tout est bien qui finit bien ou pas

**_Note de l'auteure :_** Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! ^^ J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire... Merci pour tous vos reviews, story alert etc... qui m'ont encouragé. J'espère que mes autres fics vous plairont également et à bientôt ^^ 333

.......................................

_**Chapitre 12 : Tout est bien qui finit bien… **_**~ Retour POV Uruha**

Deux semaines maintenant. Deux semaines maintenant qu'il me l'avait dit. Deux semaines durant lesquelles on avait profité au maximum de l'autre. Deux semaines où malgré tout je ne m'étais pas encore redonné à lui. Je n'étais pas encore prêt. Mais maintenant, oui. Ce matin, en le regardant dormir paisiblement, sa main posée sur mon torse, sa tête sur mon épaule, j'ai compris. J'étais enfin prêt… et il m'avait attendu… Je souris.

**-Uruha ?**

**-Hum… ? Euh… oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kai ?**

Il haussa les sourcils.

**-Bienvenue parmi nous ! T'en ai où de ta compo ?**

**-Oh ! Presque fini, encore quelques accords à améliorer sinon c'est bon.**

**-Ok. Aoi ?**

**-Euh… Pareil que Ruwa…**

**-Ben tiens ! Reita ?**

**-Fini !**

**-Ah ! Bon ben écoutez, je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**-Euh… avant de partir…,** commença Reita.

On le regarda tous, surpris, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Tous… à part Ruki.

**-Oui ?**, l'incitais-je à poursuivre.

**-Eh bien, avec Ruki, on aurait quelque chose à vous dire…**

**-Ca y est ?!**, m'exclamais-je. **C'est trop génial, je suis super content pour vous !**

Je me levais et les prenais tour à tour dans mes bras.

**-Ruwa ! J'ai encore rien dit !**

**-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, excuse-moi ! ^^**

**-Bon, ben, euh, voilà…**

**-Reita et moi on est ensemble**, intervint Ruki voyant que Reita… galérait.

**-NOOOOON ??!!!!**, s'exclama Aoi.

**-Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous…, dit Kai.**

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait ?

**-Bon, j'y vais… A demain…**, dit Kai.

**-Attends moi là, je reviens…**, dis-je à Aoi tandis que je suivais Kai. **Kai, attends ! Attends ! **

Je lui attrapais le bras pour le retenir et vit aussitôt qu'il pleurait.

**-Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

**-Rien… C'est bon…**

**-Oui, c'est sur, tu pleures mais tout va bien…**, rétorquais-je ironiquement. **Kai, s'il te plaît…**

**-Rien… c'est juste que… je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux… et pour toi et Aoi mais… je crois que je déprime un peu. J'aimerais bien avoir votre chance…**

**-Oh ! Kai…**

Je le pris dans mes bras, ne sachant que dire. Il est vrai que l'amour ne rend réellement heureux que ceux qui le vive… Il se détacha de moi et me sourit.

**-Merci Uru… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller… **

**-T'es sur ? Si t'as besoin… t'hésites pas hein ?!**

**-Oui, oui… merci. A demain…**

Je le regardais partir, le cœur serré à l'idée que notre leader puisse être triste… Son sourire est tellement précieux…

Ce soir là, nous avions décidé d'aller chez Aoi pour passer la soirée ensemble. Nous étions passés chercher de quoi manger au combini du coin puis arrivés, je m'étais attelé à ma tâche tandis qu'il choisissait des DVD à regarder. Personnellement je savais que nous ne resterions pas devant la télé très longtemps ! Il me fallut environ une heure pour tout préparer et une demi-heure de plus pour que nous mangions. L'heure approchait et plus le temps qui restait s'écoulait et plus j'étais excité par l'idée d'enfin le laisser m'aimer.

Enfin nous nous installions devant la télé et je me rapprochais aussitôt de lui. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Au bout de dix minutes, je tournais la tête vers lui et posais mon menton sur son épaule tandis que ma main venait tendrement caresser sa nuque et son cou. Des caresses légères et sensuelles qui le firent fermer les yeux et soupirer de bien-être. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres dans son cou et déposer plusieurs petits baisers avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser.

**-Atsuaki…**, souffla-t-il.

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**-Chhhhh… Aoi, je suis prêt maintenant…**

**-…**

J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et chuchotais.

**-Fais-moi l'amour…**

§§§§§§§§§§ _**~ … ou pas… ~**_ §§§§§§§§§§

**-Fais-moi l'amour…**

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Tu as très bien entendu ! S'il te plaît… Aoi… J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi… en moi…,** déclarais-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et passais le bout de ma langue pour enfin rencontrer la sienne dans un baiser où se mêlait amour, désir, passion, excitation… L'effet escompté ne tarda pas et je me collais à lui d'un coup de bassin, déclenchant un gémissement chez mon amant.

Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou pour remonter le long de sa mâchoire et enfin atteindre son oreille, laquelle je m'appliquais à mordiller et à titiller du bout de la langue, du bout des dents. Quant à ses mains, elles ne restèrent pas en reste, commençant par se poser sur mes cuisses, remontant vers mes fesses, se glissant sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le bas du dos, tremblantes d'excitation… ou d'appréhension, je ne saurais le dire.

Elles glissèrent sur mon ventre tandis que je déboutonnais sa chemise, boutons par boutons, laissant mes doigts effleurer son torse, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes tétons qu'il caressa avec ses pouces et je l'embrassais pour étouffer mes gémissements.

Je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules après qu'il m'ait ôté mon t-shirt et vint les embrasser, ma main glissant lentement sur son entrejambe où j'exerçais finalement une légère pression le faisant soupirer chaudement. Il me regarda avec des yeux brillants et je répondis à sa supplique en me levant.

Je lui tendis la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa mes hanches et se colla à mon dos, pressant son bassin contre moi. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou et vint dégrafer mon jean tout en m'embrassant les épaules. Sa main se glissa dans mon pantalon et vint caresser mon sexe tendu à travers le boxer.

J'agrippais ses fesses et le collais un peu plus à moi. Je voulais sentir son propre désir augmenter en même temps que mon plaisir. Il continuait à masser énergiquement mon sexe et je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses caresses qui m'avaient malgré tout manqué.

Je tournais la tête et quémandais un baiser qu'il m'offrit avec passion. Les gémissements qui sortaient de ma gorge à chaque passage de sa main se muaient en râles rauques et profonds. N'y tenant plus, je repoussais sa main, faisais tomber mon pantalon à mes pieds et me retournais pour le plaquer au mur et lui ôter hâtivement son pantalon pour enfin coller mon désir au sien.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres tandis que je me frottais lascivement à lui, lui ôtant son boxer. Il me poussa jusqu'à la commode sur laquelle il m'assit après m'avoir retiré ma dernière couche de vêtements. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et l'attirais un peu plus contre moi. Il frotta son bassin contre le mien, nos sexes se frôlant augmentant mon impatience et me faisant gémir de frustration.

**-Aoi… Je t'en supplie…**

Je n'eu pas besoins de finir ma phrase, il remonta mes jambes sur ses épaules, me fit basculer contre le mur, mon bassin étant maintenant dans le vide, il s'immisça en moi avec une lenteur grisante. J'agrippais ses épaules comme seul port d'attache dans l'océan de plaisir qui me submergeait.

Ses mains continuaient l'exploration de mon corps comme d'une terre inconnue qui tremblait à chaque lame déferlante. J'avais chaud, l'impression qu'un brasier avait pris possession de mon corps, un brasier qui exacerbait toutes mes sensations. La position n'était pas des plus confortables mais le plaisir n'en était que plus intense.

Le rythme était de plus en plus rapide et je basculais la tête en arrière, criant mon plaisir, empoignant les cheveux ébène de mon amant pour l'embrasser. Sa violence était telle que la commode cognait contre le mur, mon souffle se coupait. Je me sentis vaguement porté jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea, recouvrant mon corps du sien, mon cœur de son amour, mon âme de plaisir.

Je me cambrais de plus en plus souvent, voulant l'accueillir toujours plus profondément en moi. Jamais… Jamais il ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça avant… C'était comme une première fois. Je menaçais de ne jamais retrouver la surface de l'océan dans lequel je me noyais.

J'ouvrais les yeux et le regardais. Son corps contracté par l'effort, le plaisir, brillant de sueur… Son visage aux yeux mi-clos, déformé par l'extase, mais n'en étant que plus beau… Il ressemblait à un dieu… MON dieu… de MON océan. Tant qu'il était avec moi, je pouvais me noyer, je ne mourrais pas.

Il se retira de moi et je gémis de frustration, avant de me pénétrer d'un coup plus profondément, plus violemment. Je hurlais. Ma température augmentait toujours plus. La fièvre du plaisir me déclencha des visions. Des images de brasiers où des corps brulaient, de lieux de tortures, ensanglantés, des images d'enfer… Et du plaisir, intense… Tout ce que je ressentais face à ces visions n'était que du plaisir.

Cet Enfer est mon Paradis…

Un dernier coup violent et la vague submergea la terre inconnue dans une violence inouïe…

Aoi retomba sur moi, nos deux corps tremblant encore un peu après l'orgasme si puissant qui venait de nous traverser. Il se retira et bascula sur le côté, m'attirant contre lui et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux tandis que je murmurais tendrement.

**-Aishiteiru… Suguru…**

Il me sourit, déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait au loin, la foudre éclairant un éclat machiavélique dans les yeux d'Aoi… mais que je ne pus voir des bras de Morphée…

_« Tu vois… ma colombe…. J'avais raison… Tu m'es revenu… Tu n'as pas résisté… Le Bien et le Mal sont complémentaires et ont obligatoirement besoin l'un de l'autre… J'ai gagné… Tu es déchu… mon Ange… »_

…_OWARI…_


End file.
